Treasure Hunter's Story
by CorneliaLK
Summary: Cerita dari seorang Treasure Hunter ceroboh, dan petualangannya yang aneh-aneh. Dipindah dari Gate00
1. Prologue : Find a New Partner

Fan Fiction Emil Chronicle Online © KuroYuki 2010

Emil Chronicle Online™ is copyrighted ©GungHo Online Entertainment, Inc. and ©Gravity Co, Ltd. Wavegame was granted the right to publish, distributed and transmit Emil Chronicle Online™ in Indonesia.

Prologue : Find a New Partner

_Oh Diaperman, kapankah kau muncul? Miel si Treasure Hunter malang ini ingin mengambil tanda tanganmu. Meski berkali-kali aku nyaris tewas dipukuli anak buahmu, meski berkali-kali kesempatanku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu direbut orang-orang sinting, aku tidak akan menyerah mencari DiaperMan! Stamp untuk melengkapi koleksi stampku._

Dengan malas, aku menutup catatan harianku dan beranjak dari sudut Continental Cave. Seluruh badanku terasa berat, seakan-akan aku membawa _Heavy Jerico _dengan jumlah banyak. Perburuan Diaperman kali ini gagal total. Empat kali didahului orang lain karena aku terlalu sibuk membuka Container sial di sudut gua, dan tiga kali berhasil mengalahkan Diaperman yang dengan pelitnya menyisakan sebuah _Strange Dried Fish_.

Dengan lunglai, aku menginjakkan kakiku ke rumput segar di Pantai Timur Acronia. Udara segar di tempat ini, sedikit menghiburku setelah seharian berada di gua lembab itu. Entah karena aku bosan dengan sarang Sandfish, atau dunia luar memang jauh lebih indah. Matahari yang mulai terbenam, menyisakan cahaya jingga yang merata di seluruh pantai itu. Rasanya ingin sekali kulukis di sebuah [i]Sketch Board[/i], namun sayangnya kemampuan gambarku sangat buruk, pokoknya lebih baik tidak daripada mencoba.

Sesampainya di Eastern Plains, para pedagang sudah merapikan toko mereka. Hanya tersisa beberapa golem Insmouse yang terus tersenyum memamerkan giginya, bagaikan pengganti lampu di malam hari. Setelah seorang penjaga memeriksa City Pass milikku, aku segera berlari menuju [i]East Bulletin Board[/i] yang terletak di dekat tangga. Tanpa ragu lagi aku mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis, lalu menempelkannya dengan rapi di papan itu.

_Dibutuhkan : Anggota Party untuk Treasure Hunting! Jika berminat, tinggalkan surat di Airship milik Miel (parkir dibelakang Seamstress' House!)._

Sekarang saatnya tidur melepas lelah dan stress di Airshipku tercintaaa!


	2. Chapter One : New Partner, New Luck!

Disclaimer

Fan Fiction Emil Chronicle Online © KuroYuki 2010

Miel belongs to KuroYuki

Abyss belongs to Light1412

Anju belongs to Nafi

Carina belongs to milkteddy

Houri belongs to Yukika

Emil Chronicle Online™ is copyrighted ©GungHo Online Entertainment, Inc. and ©Gravity Co, Ltd. Wavegame was granted the right to publish, distributed and transmit Emil Chronicle Online™ in Indonesia.

Chapter One : New Partner, New Luck!

_Diaperman, kini aku datang lagi! Sekarang aku siap melawan mu bersama dengan anggota partyku! Aku tidak akan kalah melawanmu dan anak buahmu yang seperti model iklan pasta gigi! Diaperman, bersiaplah! Berikan aku Stamp dan Catty Booster!_

_Benar-benar beruntung rasanya, beberapa orang membaca iklan partyku dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi anggota party. Anju dan Abyss bersedia menjadi anggota partyku untuk pergi berburu Diaperman dan beberapa peti harta sebagai bonus. Dan kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul di depan pintu masuk Continental Cave._

* * *

><p>"Terlambat setengah jam. Dasar, kau ini niat berburu atau tidak, sih?<p>

Miel hanya bisa diam dan berusaha tersenyum, ketika Anju yang berdiri di depannya memasang tatapan tajam kepadanya. Anju pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasuki Continental Cave. Abyss hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Miel yang diprotes oleh seorang anak kecil dikarenakan sikap 'jam karet'nya yang parah.

_'Sadar umur.. Sadar umur.. Sabar. Dia masih kecil.. Sabar..'_ batinnya dalam hati sambil memaksakan otot mukanya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Anju berjalan dengan santai, sesekali ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, terkadang berbicara sendiri. Miel dan Abyss yang berjalan dibelakangnya, sedikit bergidik ngeri. Miel memang sering mendengar cerita tentang Anju dari Café Master, ia juga pernah bertemu dengan Anju beberapa kali di Downtown. Kemampuan Anju untuk berkomunikasi dengan roh memang hebat sekaligus membuat beberapa orang bergidik ngeri ketika mengetahuinya. Pikiran Miel yang melayang-layang, membuatnya lupa akan satu hal yang cukup penting untuk diketahui, meski beberapa kali Abyss menepuk bahunya untuk mengingatkannya. Secara logika, ketika Anju sedang berbicara sendiri, itu membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak hanya bertiga. Abyss akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada Anju mengenai kelakuannya yang berbicara sendiri sejak mereka memasuki pintu gua Continental.

"Uhm.. Anju, daritadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Abyss dengan muka yang sedikit heran melihat Anju komat kamit sendirian.

Gadis berambut perak itu menoleh, "Seorang hantu Dominion yang dari tadi menempel di bahu Miel." jawabnya datar sambil kembali mengobrol dengan hantu yang dimaksud.

"Eh?" Raut muka Miel pucat pasi dan langsung keringat dingin.

Tidak sampai lima detik, Miel sudah berlari secepat mungkin sampai ke desa Insmouse yang terletak jauh di dalam gua itu sambil berteriak sekeras mungkin. Anju segera mengeluarkan sapu terbang yang muncul entah darimana dan mulai mengejar Miel sambil tersenyum tipis, tinggalah Abyss yang terengah-engah mengejar kedua gadis yang berlari mendahuluinya masuk jauh ke dalam gua itu.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya mereka di depan Insmouse Village, mereka mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara di depan pintu masuk menuju Insmouse Village. Miel maju terlebih dahulu dengan penuh harap agar itu bukan suara hunter yang berbahagia mendapat booster atau stamp. Betapa kecewanya Miel ketika ia menemukan sesosok makhluk yang tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Seorang Assasin yang memakai Sagitarius Jacket dan rok motif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat. Disampingnya ada seorang Marionettist berbaju serba ungu dengan tas punggung berwarna biru yang sangat besar.<p>

"Ah! Miel datang, myan." ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang perempuan imut berambut ungu.

"Ha! Si bodoh datang! Kali ini dia bawa teman-temannya," sebuah senyum licik terlihat jelas di wajah cantik seorang Assassin yang duduk di sebelah perempuan berbaju ungu itu.

"Ke-kenapa harus ada kau ketika aku sedang bersemangat hunting sih.. Haa.." protes Miel ketika ia melihat kedua Emil yang tampak identik itu sedang duduk manis di lantai gua Continental Cave yang lembab itu.

Perempuan berbaju ungu itu memberikan tatapan yang sedikit mengancam kepada Assassin di sebelahnya. "Cih, Houri merusak kesenanganku. Padahal kan seru kalau meledek si bod-"

Marionettist itu menempelkan dua buah First Aid yang dibawanya ke mulut Carina. Jujur saja, kelompok Miel terheran-heran melihat kedua gadis Emil itu. Wajah mereka mirip, bahkan persis. Baginya, Carina dan Houri bagaikan sebuah cermin, yang membedakan mereka hanya sikap dan model rambut mereka. Carina memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat pekat yang dikepang ke kanan dengan sebuah karet kuning yang mengikatnya. Sikapnya tampak menyebalkan, terutama ketika ia meledek Miel terus menerus. Lain dengan Houri yang sikapnya polos dan baik hati, ia terus menerus berusaha menghentikan aksi Carina yang meledek Miel. Rambut Houri yang berwarna ungu, dikepang ke kiri dengan sebuah pita berwarna putih.

"Summon, Necro Armor."

Secara mendadak, Anju memanggil sebuah baju zirah berwarna hitam yang segera meluncur dan menodongkan pedangnya kearah Carina. Matanya yang berwarna emas, menatap Carina dengan tatapan sinis. Carina membalas tatapan Anju dengan sorot mata yang tidak kalah sinis. Miel dan Houri yang merasakan bahwa jika kedua gadis ini tidak dihentikan, mungkin akan muncul perang dunia yang mengalahkan dahsyatnya perang di masa _Machine Age_, segera memisahkan keduanya. Miel menarik tangan Anju dan mengajaknya berjalan mengelilingi gua itu, ketika Houri mengelus kepala Carina sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, Anju. Siapa tahu ada banyak Container disana. Atau mungkin kita cukup beruntung untuk bertemu dengan Diaperman lebih dulu."

Baru saja Miel dan Anju mulai melangkah menjauhi Carina. Muncul gelembung air yang tak terhitung banyaknya di antara Houri dan Carina, disertai gempa yang sanggup membuat kelima petualang itu jatuh ke lantai gua. Gelembung air itu bergerak ke tengah, membentuk sesosok ikan raksasa. Miel segera membenahi posisinya dan segera bersiaga dengan _Queen Whip_ kesayangannya. Anju mundur ke belakang sambil membuka _Black Ledger_ yang ditulisi catatan-catatan dan mantra Necromancy. Carina mengasah sarung cakarnya yang berhiaskan permata Ruby, sedangkan saudari kembarnya segera mengeluarkan sebuah _Dancer Fan._

Kini gelembung air itu sudah membentuk suatu wujud raksasa yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Miel. Seekor ikan raksasa dengan senyum permanen mengembang di wajahnya, ikan itu memiliki tangan dan kaki yang berotot layaknya seorang olahragawan. Sisa-sisa gelembung itu membentuk ikan berwarna coklat tua yang lebih kecil, hanya saja memiliki bentuk dan muka yang sama persis dengan ikan berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang muncul itu. Para Sandfish yang baru muncul itu, segera dicambuki oleh Miel tanpa ampun. Abyss memutar-mutar kedua pistolnya yang berbeda warna di tangannya layaknya seorang koboi. Gunner itu berhasil memberikan serangan pertama pada Diaperman, tepat sebelum Carina menggoreskan cakarnya ke kulit ikan yang licin itu. Necro Armor milik Anju segera melayang dan mulai memukuli Diaperman tanpa ampun, persis seperti sedang mencincang daging. Houri berusaha mengendalikan tangan-tangan Diaperman itu agar berhenti bergerak, ketika Carina berusaha memukuli para Sandfish yang mengelilinginya.

Diaperman memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah Abyss tanpa ampun. Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di bahu Abyss, satu pukulan lagi berhasil ditahan Necro Armor milik Anju. Miel dan Carina berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Diaperman itu agar tidak mengincar Abyss. Houri mengayunkan Dancer Fan miliknya, cahaya merah dibelakang Houri membentuk wujud Homura yang turut menyerang Diaperman. Carina berhenti menggoreskan cakarnya pada Diaperman, matanya yang berwarna coklat meneliti Diaperman dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah! Miel! Di dekat sirip punggung Diaperman ada _Catty Booster_" Carina berteriak sambil menunjuk punggung Diaperman.

Miel segera berhenti mencambuki Diaperman itu. Ia menggunakan ekor Diaperman sebagai pijakan untuk memanjat ke punggung ikan raksasa itu dan meneliti sirip hitam di punggung Diaperman. Namun sayangnya, Miel baru sadar bahwa ia dibohongi oleh Carina. Treasure Hunter itu melempar cambuknya ke tanah dan mengeluarkan sebuah dagger dengan ukiran berbentuk pentagram dari balik jaket merahnya. Dengan brutal, ia menusuk punggung Diaperman berkali-kali hingga darahnya yang berwarna ungu mengalir deras ke lantai gua. Merobek kulit licin ikan yang dijuluki Gayfish itu tanpa ampun.

"Mana Boosternyaa? Manaa? Manaaaa?" teriak Miel histeris. Tampaknya gadis berkuncir satu itu sangat menginginkan harta sekelas _Catty Booster._

Miel berteriak sambil terus menghujani Diaperman dengan Starry Star Dagger di tangannya. Darah ungu yang terus menerus keluar dari punggung ikan itu membuat Diaperman segera jatuh ke lantai gua, diikuti suara dentuman yang besar dan dua benda yang jatuh dari genggaman Diaperman. Yang satu sebuah stempel dengan warna warni indah pada permukaannya, satu lagi sebuah benda putih yang bergerak seperti pudding. Kelima pemburu harta itu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Terutama Miel yang masih membeku di tempatnya, hanya bisa memandang kedua benda yang dijatuhkan Diaperman dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Satu-satunya orang yang segera sadar akan hal itu hanya Anju, ia segera meraih Diaperman! Stamp dan Catty Booster ditanah dan segera menyerahkannya kepada Miel.

"Booster dan… Stamp? Sekaligus? Abyss, ini bukan mimpi kan?" Abyss maju dan mencubit pipi Miel, membuat pipinya merah karena dicubit terlalu keras, "Bukan mimpi… Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama! Tidak sia-sia aku pergi ke gereja setiap hari dan beli jimat satu karung! Selamat tinggal Carina jeleeeek!" ujar Miel sambil jingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas. Tampak sebuah senyum melebar di wajahnya yang pas-pasan.

"Huh! Siapa juga yang mau bertemu lagi dengan Treasure Hunter bodoh sepertimu?" gerutu Carina, padahal di dalam hatinya, ia sedikit (sangat) iri terhadap hasil perburuan Miel.

"Tidak peduli, sayonaraaa!" ujar Miel penuh semangat sambil menarik tangan Abyss dan Anju menuju pintu keluar Continental Cave. Kedua orang yang ditarik itu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kecepatan kaki Miel yang agak cepat.

"Miel, ada yang mengikutimu tuh." bisik Abyss.

"GYAAA! A-a-apa lagi?" Miel kembali gelagapan mendengar bisikan Abyss.

"Bayanganmu," ujar Abyss santai sambil tertawa.

* * *

><p><em>Senangnya hatiku, pulang bossing bawa stempel. Kini aku berjalan dengan riang. Setelah bertanya dengan Anju dan Abyss, mereka sepakat untuk menjual Catty Booster yang baru saja kami dapatkan. Hasilnya dibagi rata, sepertiga untuk Anju, sepertiga lagi untuk Abyss, dan sisanya untuk Carina dan Houri karena menurutku mereka juga membantu kami mengalahkan Diaperman. Maka besok kami memutuskan untuk menjual booster!<em>


	3. Chapter Two : Cinnamon and Key

Disclaimer

Fan Fiction Emil Chronicle Online © KuroYuki 2010

Miel belongs to KuroYuki

Abyss belongs to Light1412

Anju belongs to Nafi

Carina belongs to milkteddy

Houri belongs to Yukika

Artheron belongs to Artheron

Chiharu belongs to sanhiez

Emil Chronicle Online™ is copyrighted ©GungHo Online Entertainment, Inc. and ©Gravity Co, Ltd. Wavegame was granted the right to publish, distributed and transmit Emil Chronicle Online™ in Indonesia.

Chapter Two : Cinnamon

_Setelah keluar dari Continental Cave, kami kembali disambut dengan udara segar pantai timur Acronia dengan sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat. Aku berkali-kali melihat Anju dari sudut mataku. Kuakui ia memang terlihat sangat imut, apalagi ketika ia memeluk Booster layaknya sebuah boneka seperti yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Semoga saja ia tidak dikejar para maniak di kota nanti. _

Sesampainya mereka di Downtown _Café_, mereka melihat seorang Emil yang sedang duduk di _Café_. Penampilannya mirip seperti seorang konduktor orchestra, terutama bajunya yang sangat rapi dan terkesan formal dengan sebuah _Vampire Jabot_ menghiasi bagian di sekitar lehernya. Pria itu membawa sebuah koper hitam yang terlihat mahal, serta sebuah buku hitam yang diletakkan di atas meja Café. Model rambutnya seperti seorang butler di buku cerita, dengan warna hitam yang senada dengan bajunya.

"Artheron!" sapa Miel dan Abyss bersamaan. Pria itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Siang. Tampaknya kalian baru sampai dari luar kota. Kalian sudah dengar pengumuman dari Guild Council?" sapa pria itu dengan ramah.

Ketiganya memasang tampang bingung, "Pengumuman?"

Pria yang dipanggil Artheron itu sedikit meringis, "Ah, belum ternyata."

Artheron mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat dari saku bajunya dan memberikan kertas itu pada Abyss. Miel dan Anju segera mendekat dan membaca tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu.

_Kepada seluruh anggota Guild, dimohon untuk berkumpul di tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh para Job Master masing-masing. Ini keadaan darurat. Pasukan pengintai dari Scout Guild melaporkan bahwa beberapa Cinnamon di Iron South Republic berubah menjadi raksasa dan menyerang daerah sekitar. Dalam laporan, diperkirakan para Cinnamon akan sampai ke Acropolis City dalam dua hari atau kurang. Cinnamon ini memiliki kekuatan khusus yang setara dengan Monster Boss di beberapa tempat. Berikut ini kami lampirkan gambar dari Cinnamon beserta kemampuannya secara mendetil._

Artheron kembali memberikan sebuah lukisan bergambar Cinnamon yang sangat besar, Miel hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat ukuran kelinci coklat itu. Sedangkan seorang wanita yang memakai baju ala timur yang baru saja datang ke Cafe berjalan ke arah mereka. Wajahnya ditutupi sebuah cadar berwarna hitam, baju merahnya sedikit menyapu lantai Café. Beberapa pengunjung Café saling berbisik dengan temannya melihat kedatangan wanita itu. Anju terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri melihat kedatangan wanita itu. Ia berjalan dari tempat duduknya menuju ke arah wanita itu.

"Selamat siang, Astrologer Remia," ujar Anju sambil membungkuk.

"Anju, kau tidak perlu seformal itu terhadapku. Aku masih manusia, kok," ujar Remia sambil tersenyum dari balik cadarnya. "Ah iya, apa kalian melihat Ranger Master? Kurasa ia ada disini."

"A-aku pergi dulu, aku baru ingat ada urusan." Miel segera berlari ke luar Cafe.

Siang itu, Uptown menjadi penuh sesak. Banyak petualang datang dari berbagai wilayah untuk membantu mempertahankan Acropolis City dan Iron South. Sebagai ketua Guild Council, Masha memberikan penjelasan kepada para petualang yang datang untuk melawan para Cinnamon. Anju dan Abyss sepakat datang bersama untuk membantu, sambil mencari Miel yang pergi entah kemana.

"Untuk itu, Ranger Master akan menjelaskan mengenai strategi untuk mengalahkan Mad Cinnamon. Silakan."

"Eer.. Para Fighter sangat diutamakan, karena monster jenis ini sangat kebal terhadap serangan sihir. Untuk itu para Archer Class diharapkan menyerang dari belakang, bagi yang mempunyai Healing Arrow dapat membantu menyembuhkan luka. Para Swordman dan Fencer class menyerang di garis depan. Scout Class akan menyerang setelah berhasil mengepung para Cinnamon dari belakang. Para Vates menjaga para Fighter, Mad Cinnamon memiliki serangan fisik yang sangat besar. Warlock Class bisa memberikan Dark Weapon dan Summon Undead, Sorcerer dan Sage diharapkan membantu dengan Salvation Aura untuk menahan serangan fisik dari Cinnamon. Seluruh Backpacker Class yang bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama dan Random Heal diharapkan membantu para Vates. Untuk Miner yang bisa membuat dinding, harap membantu para Shaman. Pokoknya yang lain serangan fisik saja. Oh iya, para Ranger bisa membuat Trap sebagai serangan awal, sisanya gunakan cambuk. Jika terdesak, lempar saja semua benda yang ada di jangkauan kalian." ujar seorang perempuan dengan jaket berwarna merah dan dikuncir satu.

"….. Itu Miel, kan?" Abyss melongo menatap Ranger Master yang tidak lain adalah Miel. Treasure Hunter 'jam karet' yang mengajak mereka berburu Diaperman.

"Tidak salah lagi," ujar Anju datar.

Ketika seluruh petualang bergerak menuju padang Acronia selatan, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Miel. Abyss segera menarik jaket Miel dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Miel! Ternyata kau itu Ranger Master?"

Miel hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "Ehehe.. Begitulah."

"Miel, mereka siapa?" ujar seorang Titania yang berjalan disebelah Miel.

"Ah iya, mereka yang tadi kuceritakan. Itu Abyss, dan yang bergaun hitam itu Anju." Ujar Miel sambil memperkenalkan kedua orang yang masih tidak percaya bahwa Miel adalah seorang Treasure Hunter.

"Salam kenal, aku Chiharu. Elementalis."Gadis berambut perak itu memperkenalkan diri, telinga kucing hitamnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Baru saja Abyss berniat memperkenalkan diri, Chiharu terpeleset dan jatuh dengan sukses. Kacamatanya terlepas dan baju seragam Sailor berwarna merah muda miliknya menjadi penuh debu.

"Makanya, lebih baik kau terbang saja. Aku yakin kalau kau jalan, kau akan jatuh setiap lima meter." Sindir Miel sambil membantu Titania itu berdiri. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu mengatur para Ranger. Kalian juga harus ke tempat job kalian berkumpul."

Perkiraan Masha meleset, para Cinnamon tidak datang pada siang hari. Ketika para petualang memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka berjaga. Seorang tentara Acronia berlari menuju kota sambil meneriaki semuanya untuk bersiaga dari para Cinnamon yang sudah sampai di pantai Utena. Semua memajukan garis depan sampai ke pantai itu. Kelinci-kelinci cokelat yang menaiki bola raksasa terlihat di pantai Utena.

Para Fighter segera berlari menerjang, jalan mundur ditutup sebagian oleh tembok-tembok batu para Elementalis. Dalam beberapa menit, korban mulai berjatuhan. Para Bard maju ke garis depan, membunyikan harpa mereka dengan alunan lagu Trance untuk membantu para Fighter. Beberapa Alchemist menarik mundur para Fighter yang terluka parah menuju tenda-tenda milik Ranger. Miel maju melawan seekor Cinnamon bersama dengan Abyss. Di belakang mereka, Anju memanggil pasukan Undead dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk membantu Miel. Cinnamon itu mengayunkan tongkat merah di tangannya ke arah Miel. Gadis itu terlempar cukup jauh, dan mendarat di salah satu karang dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Disusul dengan Abyss yang terkena pukulan maut dari Mad Cinnamon. Chiharu segera maju meninggalkan tembok batu buatannya dan berlari ke arah Miel.

"Astaga Chiharu! Kenapa kau disini?" Miel kaget sekaget-kagetnya ia bisa kaget ketika melihat sosok Titania berbaju sailor pink itu.

"Ha-habisnya kulihat Miel terlempar jauh…jadi..jadi.."

'_Oh Dominion Dragon. Semoga aku tidak dihajar oleh ayah Chiharu yang menyeramkan.'_ batin Miel sambil menatap Chiharu dengan cemas.

"Abyss, Miel! Awas!" teriak Anju dengan sekuat tenaga dari kejauhan. Secara spontan kedua pemilik nama tersebut menoleh.

Cinnamon yang tadi dihajar oleh Miel, kini telah berada di depan mereka dan siap melumat mereka hingga setipis kertas. Chiharu mundur dan memasang tembok-tembok batu di sekitar mereka. Dengan cekatan, Miel mengayunkan cambuknya hingga melilit tangan kelinci itu. Keduanya saling tarik menarik mempertahankan posisinya.

"Cih, kalian payah sekali!" ujar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Miel. Dan tentunya, suara itu adalah suara yang agak-agak membuatnya naik darah.

Ketika Miel menoleh ke sumber suara, tampak sesosok Assassin yang menyebalkan kuadrat. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Carina, beserta saudari kembarnya. Carina segera mendahului Miel dan mulai mencakar bola yang dinaiki Cinnamon lucu itu.

"Carina, Awas!"

Teriakan Houri menyadarkan Miel dari lamunannya. Assasin itu nyaris terkena hantaman bola raksasa milik Mad Cinnamon, untung saja Carina segera melompat turun dari kelinci itu. Ia menyibakkan poni rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat, memeperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh percaya diri. Houri segera mengeluarkan plester-plester cokelat dari tasnya dan menempelkannya di sekujur punggung Abyss yang penuh luka gores akibat menabrak dinding karang.

"Bumrush!" Whip milik Miel menjerat kaki kelinci itu.

"Puppet!" Cinnamon itu berhenti bergerak, tertahan oleh serangan Houri.

Dengan sigap Carina maju dan menghujamkan pukulan-pukulan dengan cakarnya yang tajam. Darah mengucur deras dari tangan Cinnamon, kelinci itu mengamuk dan mengayunkan tongkat merahnya ke segala arah. Pasukan Undead Anju yang terkena hantaman tonkat itu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap yang diterbangkan angin pantai. Cinnamon menendang bola yang ia naiki tepat ke arah Anju dan Chiharu.

"Stone Wall!" teriak Elementalis itu.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mengelilingi kedua gadis itu, dan dalam sekejap muncul barisan batu-batu karang dengan ujung runcing di hadapan mereka. Barisan batu itu menahan laju dari bola Cinnamon yang menerjang mereka, tepat sebelum bola itu mengenai barisan depan dari Stone Wall. Tanpa menunggu tembok batu itu hancur seperti pasukan Undead Anju, kedua gadis itu segera berlari dari 'jalur maut' Cinnamon Ball. Anju kembali mengatur pasukan Undeadnya, sementara Chiharu segera memagari Mad Cinnamon dengan tembok-tembok batu yang baru.

Miel mengendap-endap ke belakang kelinci itu dan segera memanjatnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang terikat di leher kelinci itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Miel menggenggam sebuah kunci yang tergantung di leher Cinnamon dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Bertepatan dengan tali pengikat kunci itu lepas, seluruh Cinnamon yang berada di Lake Utena Estuary mendadak menjadi serapuh kaca. Ketika peluru Abyss mengenai salah satu Cinnamon, wujud kelinci itu hancur. Seakan-akan tali atau kunci yang dipegan Miel merupakan sumber kekuatan mereka. Seluruh anggota Guild hanya bisa melongo melihat betapa mudahnya kelinci-kelinci raksasa itu hancur, menyisakan kristal-kristal berwarna biru, merah, kuning, dan ungu.

Beberapa petualang saling berebut mengambil Kristal yang ditinggalkan Mad Cinnamon. Beberapa meter dari kerumunan pemungut kristal itu, Miel duduk sambil bersandar di salah satu batu yang cukup besar. Matanya meneliti setiap senti dari kunci itu. Sebuah kunci berwarna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di seluruh bagiannya.

"Miel, itu kunci apa?" tanya Chiharu dan Anju bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau dilihat dari bentuknya sih kelihatannya benda ini sudah cukup tua." Ujar Miel sambil memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam saku Black Jeansnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak ikut mengambil Crystal? Lumayan lho kalau dijual." Sambungnya lagi.

"Miel, ayo kembali. Seluruh Job Master harus memberi laporan." Seorang perempuan berambut pendek menghampiri mereka dan menarik tangan Miel.

Treasure Hunter itu segera meringis dan memberi salam kepada Houri dan yang lainnya kemudian pergi mengikuti perempuan yang terkenal sebagai Scout Master. Perempuan paling cantik yang nyaris mengalahkan _Café Madonna._

Di lantai atas Guild Palace. Masha sedang berkutat dengan gunungan dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. Suara ketukan terdengar di ruangan itu, tepat sebelum Masha mempersilahkan pengetuk pintu itu masuk. Pintu itu terbuka dan seorang Dominion masuk.

"Masha, tidak ada laporan formal. Seperti biasa ya~!" ujar Scout Master. Wajahnya dipenuhi keceriaan, tanpa memperdulikan wajah kusut Masha yang nyaris tertutup gunungan dokumen.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi Miel mana? Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memanggilnya, kan?"

Sekali lagi pintu itu terbuka, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih kasar karena tanpa mengetuk pintu dan pintu itu nyaris terlepas dari engselnya. Seorang Emil perempuan berlari masuk sambil menggenggam sebuah kunci berwarna emas di tangannya. Scout Master segera menahan pintu itu dan menutup pintu itu. Masha memusatkan pandangannya kepada perempuan berkuncir satu yang baru masuk itu.

"Miel, ada apa?"

"Hmm.. Aku malas menjelaskan. Pokoknya ketika partyku melawan seekor Mad Cinnamon, aku menemukan kunci ini tergantung di leher kelinci itu. Karena bentuk ukirannya sedikit mirip dengan penemuan dari Machine Age, aku akan memperlihatkannya pada Dr. Fork dan Dr. Tron."

Masha mengambil kunci yang diletakkan Miel di atas meja kerjanya, matanya yang berwarna coklat meneliti setiap bagian dari kunci berwarna emas itu. Sebuah ukiran berbentuk sayap Titania dan Dominion yang tercampur menjadi satu di bagian tengah kunci, ekor Dominion yang menjadi ujung kunci, serta Halo Titania yang menjadi pegangan kuncinya. Persis seperti ukiran pintu-pintu gerbang di buku cerita Acronia.

"Hmm.. Apa kalian masih ingat sejarah War Age? Kurasa kunci ini berasal dari zaman itu." Ujar Scout Master, "Miel, kau kan sering pergi berpetualang, bagaimana kau mencari petunjuk mengenai kunci ini? Kebetulan aku menerima laporan dari Acronia Knightage, mereka menemukan ukiran yang sama dengan kunci ini di salah satu bagian Ruin."

"Tapi, kudengar di bagian Ruin yang dekat dengan ukiran ini, banyak jebakan. Tapi banyak juga yang isinya harta. Kuharap kau-"

"Hartaa? Oke besok aku akan kesana! Bye-bye!" potong Miel sambil berlari keluar. Kakinya menuruni tangga Guild Palace dengan cekatan. Treasure Hunter itu langsung kembali pulang ke Airshipnya tercinta dan dengan semangat empat lima mempersiapkan berbagai hal, terutama tas untuk menjelajahi ruin.


	4. Chapter Three : Ruins in the Morning

Chapter Three: Ruins in the Morning

_Extra Large Rucksack kosong melompong, siap mengangkut harta dalam jumlah besar. Tiny Suitcase, koper biru yang sudah terisi penuh dengan perbekalan itu tergeletak di dekat untuk foto-foto, siap. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku bawa Tiny Golem untuk storage tambahan. Starry Star Dagger sudah terselip di balik jaketku. Jika keadaan darurat, Space Time Key siap digunakan, atau pakai booster yang-masih-belum-laku itu untuk melarikan diri. _

Ketika matahari belum muncul, Miel mengangkut tas-tas miliknya dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Amat perlahan hingga tidak terdengar suara sama sekali. Gadis itu mengendap-endap menuju Steering Gearnya untuk turun dari Airship. Namun sayang, sungguh sayang karena seekor Nekomata berambut kuning terbangun mendengar suara mesin Airship yang digunakan untuk turun dari Airship.

"Ehem!"

Segera saja Miel melonjak kaget, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Dengan sedikit menarik otot wajahnya, ia berusaha membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Selamat pagi, Yamabuki." ujarnya semanis mungkin meski wajahnya kurang pas untuk dikategorikan manis.

Roh kucing itu langsung berkacak pinggang. "Mau kemana? Kerja?" Ia memelototi Miel dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu kembali lagi ke ujung rambut, melewati senyum kaku Miel. Sedetik kemudian Yamabuki kembali ke dalam rumah. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia berkata, "Minimal kau harus membawa pulang satu juta."

'_Siapa yang tuan, siapa yang peliharaan sih?'_ Tangis Miel dalam hati karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak pulang membawa harta sebanyak itu. Terakhir kali Miel pulang tanpa membawa harta, ia dihukum tidur di luar rumah oleh _Nekomata_ pecinta uang itu.

Di depan pintu masuk Ruins, tampak Artheron yang baru keluar dari Ruin sedang menebarkan pesona seorang gentlemen kepada para perempuan yang sedang duduk di Ruin Square. Di sisi lain, Masha sedang menyiapkan sebuah kipas kertas untuk memukul Artheron yang menebar pesona tanpa memperhatikan pengarahannya untuk menginvestigasi ruin. Tetapi ketika kipas kertas itu nyaris mendarat di kepala Artheron, Masha melempar Paper Fan itu ke arah Miel yang baru datang dari bagian selatan Ruin Square.

"TER-LAM-BAT!" Teriak Masha sekeras mungkin, dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Sehingga suaranya bergaung di Ruin Square yang tergolong sempit itu.

Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan Paper Fan. Miel berusaha membela diri. "Tapi ini masih subuh! Chocko pun belum berkokok! Seharusnya aku masih tidur dengan nyenyak dibalik selimut tahu!"

Namun sayang, sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di kepala Miel ketika ia berusaha membela diri. Setelah menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, Masha mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang penuh dengan coretan di setiap permukaannya.

"Yang lain sudah ada di dalam Ruin, tinggal Artheron yang tinggal di sini karena sibuk tebar pesona."

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Miel berlari memasuki pintu Ruin bersama Artheron. Diikuti beberapa perempuan yang masih terkena rayuan Trader itu, untung saja Artheron sadar diri dan meminta agar gadis-gadis itu kembali. Setelah mereka berada di dalam Ruin yang dikelilingi batu-batu pualam berwarna hitam, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang 'beraneka ragam'.

Misalnya seorang Blade Master yang membawa kapak. Cukup langka karena sebagian besar populasi Blade Master di benua Acronia menggunakan pedang daripada kapak. Ditambah dengan penampilannya yang agak (sangat) nyentrik dengan kostum jamur berwarna ungu dan sebuah kertas bergambar wajah orang tersenyum tertempel menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Disebelahnya tampak Anju yang lagi-lagi sedang berbicara dengan para penghuni Ruin yang sudah 'berbeda alamnya'. Sementara Abyss, Carina, dan Houri sedang tidur sambil bersandar di dinding.

Setelah memotret wajah para anggota tim yang masih tertidur, Miel mengeluarkan sebuah pengeras suara yang berwarna merah putih. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia berteriak hingga mengguncangkan telinga para penduduk Acronia yang sedang tertidur lelap di dalam Ruin.

"BANGUUUN!" teriaknya.

"Apaan sih? Ngantuk tau! Ini masih jam empat! Kalau mau bangunin orang, gak perlu pake Ultimate Megaphone, kan?" protes Blade Master jamur itu. Tidak lupa ia kembali tidur di pojok.

Ketika Miel menyiapkan Megaphone untuk teriakan kedua, sebuah benda tajam dan dingin menyentuh lehernya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu adalah Ruby Claw milik Carina yang terbangun dengan suasana hati yang sudah pasti jelek. Segera saja teriakan itu ditelan oleh Miel sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah karena masalah sepele.

Setelah bangun dan mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi, Miel dan yang lainnya berangkat menelusuri Ruin. Setelah satu jam menelusuri Ruin yang sangat mirip lorong sesat, diselingi adu mulut antara Miel dan Carina, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup megah. Di tengah ruangan itu mereka melihat sebuah pintu yang terletak di lantai, dengan ornamen-ornamen yang tampaknya terbuat dari emas. Tanpa dikomando lagi, Miel dan Blade Master Jamur yang diketahui bernama Crovax itu segera meluncur ke arah pintu dengan tas yang terbuka lebar. Namun sayangnya, niat para pecinta harta itu harus ditahan karena sesosok monster yang muncul entah dari mana menghalangi mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari pintu emas itu.

Seekor ayam raksasa dengan bulu berwarna ungu memelototi mereka dengan matanya yang sebiru kulit para Insmouse. Dibelakangnya, tampak segerombolan Cockatrice yang setia mengikuti ayam raksasa itu. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari sang ayam raksasa, para Cockatrice segera mematuki Miel dan Crovax tanpa ampun.

Tetapi sebelum Miel sempat mengeluarkan whipnya, seluruh ruangan itu bergetar hingga mereka jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Dari belakang mereka, tampak sebuah Briking raksasa yang terkadang muncul di daerah selatan beserta dengan koloni robot yang berukuran lebih kecil dari robot uap raksasa itu.

"Kombinasi ini…." gumam Miel sambil menatap kedua monster itu, "Kenapa dari sekian banyak monster yang muncul, kenapa harus kombinasi pelit ini sih yang menjaga tempat ini? Paling bagus juga mata Cockatrice atau lempengan besi."

"Sudahlah, yang penting ada yang bisa dijual." ujar Artheron bijak sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu pak kartu yang sering digunakan para Gambler Enigma untuk berjudi.

Lembar demi lembar kartu melayang dari genggaman tangan Artheron, menancap di tubuh koloni Cockatrice yang berlompatan di sekitar Giant Chocko. Setengah dari pasukan ayam itu tumbang tanpa sepengetahuan sang induk, sedangkan Abyss menembak beberapa Briking berukuran kecil. Namun ketika robot itu mendekatinya, Crovax segera mengayunkan kapak ungunya dan menghabisi robot itu dalam satu kali tebasan.

"Bagus Crovax! Ah, Houri, boleh tambah tehnya?"

"Aah, ini-myan."

"Mmm.. Kue buatan Houri memang enak."

Benar-benar kompak. Kalau dulu ada yang mengatakan, para gentlemen tidak membiarkan perempuan bertarung. Disini kata kata itu harus diubah, para gentlemen harus bertarung di garis depan karena para perempuan sedang sibuk minum teh dan makan kue. Jika tadi Miel yang marah-marah, kini Crovax yang siap melemparkan kapaknya ke arah ketiga perempuan itu. Untung saja Artheron sang gentlemen playboy segera menghentikannya. Setelah koloni ayam dan robot uap itu berhasil disingkirkan, kini mereka mulai membagi tugas.

"Hmm.. Jadi sekarang tinggal duo pelit itu. Abyss, Artheron, dan Crovax akan melawan Briking MkII. Aku, Carina, dan Houri menghabisi ayam gila itu." ujar Miel sambil membersihkan remah-remah kue yang menempel di bajunya. Ketiga perempuan itu merapikan sisa makanan mereka dan memasukkannya kembali ke ransel biru milik Houri.

DUAGH!

Pukulan dari tas milik Artheron berhasil meremukkan kaki robot itu. Sedangkan Abyss berhasil menghancurkan seluruh persendian dari robot itu. Dengan santai, Crovax menyalakan sebuah petasan yang ia bawa. Setelah ia menyulut petasan itu dan melemparnya ke arah tangki bahan bakar Briking MkII, ia segera mundur sambil melindungi telinganya yang sudah tertutup kostum jamur itu.

Sedangkan Miel dan Carina hanya bisa melongo karena di seberang mereka ada kembang api bermunculan dari arah dimana mereka terakhir kali melihat Abyss dan lainnya memukuli sebuah robot raksasa. Namun Houri, sibuk mengurusi Giant Chocko yang sedari tadi berusaha mematuki kepalanya yang berambut ungu itu. Untung saja Carina segera membantunya dengan menghancurkan mata kiri ayam itu. Namun sayangnya, mendadak muncul seekor ayam raksasa lagi di belakang Houri.


End file.
